Escáner
__TOC__ Summary ---- "Increases stealth program detection on all nodes three steps away and closer. Access, Wraith and Portal programs alarm the network faster." ---- The Scanner is a defensive Security Node. During the Stealth phase of a hack, the Scanner will increase the stealth cost of any stealth programs to nodes installed within 3 connections of the Scanner. The increase is based on the sensitivity statistic. If a network connection has two Scanners overlapping, the system prioritizes the Scanner with the higher level. The maximum level a Scanner can be upgraded to is 21Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Scanners you can have on your network is three. Unlike Business Nodes, there are no restrictions on deleting Scanner nodes from the network. Statistics |'Node Level' |'Node Firewall' |'Scanner Sensitivity' |} |'Node Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Completion Time' |'Required Core Level' |} Gallery Tips General Tips * Defensively, Scanners have 4 connections and a low firewall relative to other nodes, while only allowing 3 programs to be installed on it. This makes it a good candidate for creating a choke point on your Network if connected to plenty of Security Nodes. * When attacking a Scanner that has been used as a choke point, ICE Walls will need to be installed quickly. Consider using Shocker or Protector in conjuction with ICE Walls if the node is being recaptured too quickly. * Placement is crucial. If the Scanner is too close to the netConnection, an attacker can disable it with Wraith then Stealth through the remaining nodes. If the Scanner is too far from the netConnection, an attacker can easily disable any defenses close to netConnections. * If a network has a single Scanner, the network is especially vulnerable to Stealth attacks during the upgrade of the Scanner. As a defender, upgrade the Scanner as fast as possible. As an attacker, if you notice that the target network has no working Scanner, consider using Stealth as a method of attack. * As mentioned in the Loading Screen Tips, if two Scanners would be able to detect a program being installed, only one Scanner will be used. The highest available Scanner will be automatically selected for the task. * Security Nodes are prime targets for Wraith or Portal. Try to keep them within range of a Scanner. Using Stealth Attacks * Keep an eye on the visibility bar. It will take practice and several attempts before you are able to estimate how many nodes you will able to Access and how many programs you can place before you are detected. Try to take into account the level and placement of the Scanner, and try to determine if you are able to attempt a full Stealth hack or transition into a Brute Force hack. * Disabling the Scanner may or may not be worth doing depending on the level and position of the Scanner as well as if there is a second Scanner in the network. * Code Gates are prime nodes to have in range of a Scanner, as installation of the Access program is increased proportional to the Filter statistic, almost necessitating the use of the Wraith program to disable a Gate first. References